


Banana Fish ships talk

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: I really short thing where i talk about what i think of a few Banana Fish ships.





	Banana Fish ships talk

Banana fish ship thoughts 

Hi guys, I was going to do a full on Shorter Wong and Sing Soo essay on the bosses of China town and that is still coming by the way. I really just want to get this off my chest. I don’t get to engage in my multi shipper side a lot so I’m indulging here are my thoughts on Banana fish ships. I also may talk about some platonic friend pairs as well because those need more attention. Also if it’s not on the list it’s probably not one I’m comfortable talking about, so I just won’t. Also keep in mind these are my personal opinions and its ok if you don’t agree. So let’s get this show on the road. 

Ash x Eiji   
Ok honestly time while I do like this pairing because one it is quite refreshing to see a fiction gay couple where the age gape is 2 years. (I’m a huge fan of Yami no Matsui and think they keep the power dynamic equal well but 16 and 24 no, wait what Tuzuki is 26 really!) Sorry about that yeah anyway also Ash doesn’t treat Eiji like crap and they have really cute moments and I love the fact they can just tease and make fun of each other. Also Eiji calls Ash out on his BS at least in the Manga. However, I think Eiji and Ash need to work on some things as a couple. For one thing Eiji has a tendency to bottle everything up and Ash can get so wrapped up in himself he doesn’t seem to notice his partner’s emotional suffering. Two Ash is so determined to keep Eiji innocent he often doesn’t give Eiji the knowledge he needs to navigate the situation. Ash edknowedge your boyfriend as an actual adult and stop trying to make all the dam decisions for him! I don’t hate this couple, I swear. It makes sense this is their first relationship but I really think these two need some couples therapy and time to talk without having to prepare for or death situations but I’m still fully on board. 

Eiji x Shorter   
I’m of very mixed feelings on one hand Shorter and Eiji do seem a bit more morally compatible then Ash and Eiji but on the other hand Shorter seems to have a bad habit of idealization but I do think if he hadn’t been brutally killed off by Dino. That might have been something Shorter could have worked on since he realized some of his perceptions about certain people were not correct. But the problem is Eiji seems written to not notice anyone but Ash but part of me wants to say screw that because I think there’s a double standard since Ash was able to move on from his first dead crush but Eiji is supposed to pine away for Ash if he dies.

Max x Jessica   
I like the idea of the couple who had their problems but decided to give it another try but man oh man was Jessica done dirty. I know Max had a noble goal to destroy Dino’s sex ring and you could argue he thought he was keeping Jessica safe by leaving. But I’m angry that Jessica was not allowed to have the support of the father of her child during a very traumatic time in her life and was shoved on a bus. Still these two obviously care for each other and it’s nice to see a tough guy who values and loves an equally tough lady. 

Yut x Ash or Yut & Ash   
I adore Manga Eiji x Ash but anime Eiji has the personality of cardboard. So this is my alternative. (I do Stan Ash& Yut friendship or at least reluctant allies as well). While I do think there is a high chance these two could end up as a complete train wreck considering their cannon tendency to bring out the worst in each other. I do think if they met under different circumstances something more positive might develop. Or you know if Ash pulled his head out of his butt during the story. I’ve said in my essay Yut and Manga Eiji have a lot of the same personality traits. And Ash seems to like stubborn, opinioned, sly boys with a lot of attitude. As for Yut he seems attracted to strength and fire while he is way too wrapped up in Ash’s legend. I seriously think spending actual time with Ash would make Yut realize this guy is kind of a rash but loveable idolt. Also they’ve been though the same crap and Yut seems even less interested in sex then Ash. (I’m all for Ace Yut). They kind of fit that perfect mold of having things in common yet their being some distinct differences. It just kind of makes me sad the two characters who know each other’s pain spent so much time hating each other. 

Eiji & Sing Ash & Shorter  
I got to be honest I like these more as bro dynamics they just feel like strong friendships and I think Ash and Eiji really need the kinds of relationships where they can just hang with buddies. Though I will take Eiji x Sing over Sing x Akira any day nothing against her character I just think the build up to that end game was poorly done. 

Shorter x Yut   
They have this huge impact of each other’s world views not to mention these two developing feelings for each other would lead to some great character development for them both. Also Shorter may hate Yut but in the manga he still gave him the symathdic grimace like “ Oh I’m starting to see what’s going on here” Also in the anime their seemed to be some serious physical attraction between those two. I noticed Yut tends to blackmail people he likes to get them to stick around (Blanca cough cough). And he took Shorter’s death very personally. Also his first impulse is to protect Shorter’s protégée. I’m just saying there was some stuff that could have been explored. 

Eiji x Yut or Eiji & Yut ?   
I have read Eiji x Yut and while I do like the idea of the jaded younger person and the slightly older but more naive guy because let me tell you that does mix things up a bit. I think they are just too alike in all the wrong ways. You’ve got two people with cripplingly low self-esteem who blame themselves for everything and bottle up their emotions until they explode. Too sensitive people one who takes criticism by lashing out and the other who internalizes criticism. That might be too much even for a friendship. Also I feel like a really unhealthy codependency on both sides would develop. Since Eiji does seem to define his self-worth on how well he takes care of people and let’s be honest Yut is completely love starved and would be terrified of losing that source of affection. I’d even say Yut needs professional help before even entering a platonic relationship with Eiji let alone a romantic one. I’m not saying it couldn’t work but I do think it would take a lot of work on both sides. Though if anyone could make an unlikely friendship work its two because their too stubborn to call it quits. I just think Sing needs to be involved to mediate from time to time.

Sing x Yut   
Do I even need to explain this one? Playful snark, an inability to give up on each other. Sing being both nurturing and ready to give Yut a kick when he needs it. Yut being protective of Sing. I could go on and on it just works and how I’m sure these two were a boss team who repaired china town while kicking butt and taking names. I just really love Yue sing and I don’t about the fact it’s not cannon.

Dino x Tales of the Crypt episode  
For those of you who don’t know Tales of the Crypt was an eighties horror show about nasty people getting their comeuppance in horrible, gruesome, unpleasant ways couldn’t happen to a more deserving guy. 

So those are all the thoughts I had on that particular topic.


End file.
